In printing apparatus such as for example some large format printers, a print medium may advance on a flat platen past a print zone, where printing fluid is deposited on print media, for example by inkjet printheads. In some apparatus print media may be maintained flat on the platen during advance by a hold-down system, such as a vacuum hold-down system.
Under some circumstances, the print medium during advance may touch or crash with a part of the printing apparatus such as the printheads, causing a jam which may damage the printheads themselves or other parts of the printer.